Batman e Superman
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Stiles era novo demais para toda a bagunça que invadiu sua vida, era inteligente demais e instável demais. E Derek era o único que conseguiu perceber isso. - Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - pre-slash - aviso: loucura


Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.

Desafio: nenhum

Ship: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Capa: 25 . media . tumblr tumblr_mc9r842mLO1rfcskno1_500 . jpg

Sinopse: Stiles era novo demais para toda a bagunça que invadiu sua vida, era inteligente demais e instável demais. E Derek era o único que conseguiu perceber isso.

Spoiler: 3A

Beta: no one

Finalização: 07 de outubro de 2013

Quantidade de capítulos: 01

**Batman e Superman**

_Você é um bom Batman._

Stiles sorri para Erica como se finalmente eles se entendessem. Aquela frase soa como algo normal e plausível em meio à dor e ao caos. Ele suspira e aperta a mão dela e repete mentalmente que tudo vai ficar bem.

Ele tem repetido mentalmente muito essa frase. Ele tem retido pensamentos mais do que o comum. Para alguém que sempre falou a primeira coisa que vem à sua mente, sem a capacidade de se refrear, viver com lobisomens pode se tornar algo muito perigoso. Stiles sempre teve aquela incrível capacidade de não parar quieto nunca, algo a ver com TDAH, algo a ver com sua mãe, que também não parava nunca, mas aparentemente seres com superaudição avisam para você ficar quieto uma vez, depois piscam os olhos de forma assustadora na sua direção ou simplesmente dão um tapa na sua nuca.

E Stiles era praticamente o único ali que guardaria marcas, galos e a dor irritante da pancada por um bom tempo, então ele aprendeu a reter seus pensamentos para si ao máximo.

Mas sua vida era caçar lagartos gigantes e correr com lobisomens e depois do darach vieram as bruxas, as sereias, uma raposa assassina e um ataque de algo que ele não conseguia decidir se era mais parecido com mini-orcs ou alguma variação de duendes.

Não era sua culpa que a melhor fonte de informações sobre qualquer coisa mágica, além do bestiário, fosse ficção. E, você sabe, ficção é cheia de coisas que não são reais, mas que, no caso, são. Então era normal Stiles ficar um pouco confuso de vez em quando e falar coisas que não faziam sentido para mais ninguém que não estivesse lendo uns 20 livros por semana sobre orcs e duendes e traçando comparações.

Peter ria, Lydia o ignorava a maior parte do tempo em prol de sua própria sanidade, Scott e Isaac o encaravam por alguns segundos tentando entender e depois desistiam e faziam qualquer coisa que ele indicava que fosse o melhor. Derek simplesmente o observava em silêncio com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e seu maxilar perfeito, como o Superman.

Derek, que havia voltado porque se preocupava com eles, mesmo agora que não era mais alfa. Derek que sempre ia para a delegacia responder ao xerife sobre os possíveis crimes que eles cometeram e os que eles não cometeram. Derek que só sorria quando Stiles fazia suas brincadeiras envolvendo super-heróis e que nunca perguntava para ele quanto Adderall ele havia tomado porque sabia que Stiles não tomava a dose certa desde que lobisomens entraram na sua vida.

Derek, que foi o primeiro a perceber que não era porque os olhos de Scott eram vermelhos que ele conseguiria derreter o cadeado e instruiu Stiles a como abrir a porta coberta de cinzas da montanha mesmo que o garoto insistisse que o lance dos olhos ainda poderia funcionar.

Naquela noite, Derek escalou sua janela e passou horas o observando dormir. Ele acordou algumas vezes, mas não lembrava o que falou, estava cansado demais. Na verdade, ele nem lembrava se realmente falou ou se só guardou seus pensamentos como tentava ao máximo fazer, afinal, seu pai estava dormindo no quarto ao lado e ele podia ter aprendido a ouvir com os lobos.

Foi Derek que o explicou que não era porque ele havia comido espinafre naquela manhã que ele poderia dar socos em um monstro de pedra. Também foi Derek quem o segurou pela cintura quando ele tentou voar, afinal, era o caminho mais fácil de voltar para casa depois que o chão se abriu aos seus pés – ele havia esquecido que o Batman não voa, foi realmente útil ter Derek para lembra-lo disso.

Seu pai o olhava estranho e era Derek que estava lá todas as noites para o jantar, quebrando o silêncio com perguntas sobre o que Stiles estava pensando. Ele parecia cada vez mais interessado no que Stiles pensava, especialmente quando todos os outros não pareciam mais, como se as ideias de Stiles de repente não fossem mais úteis para salvar o dia como costumavam ser. Mas Derek perguntava e o ouvia com atenção e isso deixava Stiles estranhamente feliz.

Talvez seu pai não ficasse tão feliz, já que um dia ele caiu em lágrimas no meio do jantar enquanto Stiles explicava porque eles não deveriam comer abóboras, apesar delas serem importantes para a dieta do xerife, pois eles poderiam precisar delas para espantar os mortos no próximo Halloween.

Derek sorriu para ele com calma, vendo John se erguer da mesa enxugando as lágrimas como se pudesse evitar que Stiles o olhasse preocupado. A mão sobre a sua o distraiu e o fez se voltar para os olhos verdes e a voz que Derek sempre mantinha baixa com ele agora, embora ainda tivesse algo de rosnado nela.

- Não se preocupe, estamos em março ainda. Coma sua abóbora, baby, eu já volto.

_Baby_. A palavra pairou no ar à frente de Stiles enquanto ele via Derek se levantar e ir atrás de seu pai. Stiles ouviu os dois conversando em sussurros nervosos, mas não conseguiu entender o que eles diziam.

Baby.

Stiles estava lavando a louça quando os dois voltaram. Seu pai o olhou por um momento e parecia que queria dizer algo, mas só seguiu para a sala e ligou a televisão. Eles costumavam assistir televisão juntos depois do jantar, mas isso parecia ser há muito tempo. Muito antes de Derek ou de Scott ou _dragõesdruidasfadasvampiros_.

Lobos.

Não tinha lobos na Califórnia há séculos.

- Você quer ir na sala com ele? – a voz suave lhe perguntou e ele observou Derek fechar a torneira que corria água sem motivo há alguns segundos. Ele tocou a mão de Derek como ele havia tocado a sua sobre a mesa e olhou os dedos se entrelaçarem como se eles devessem fazer isso mais vezes. Havia algo ali que ele não conseguia entender, mas ele concordou com a cabeça e eles seguiram para a sala de mãos dadas.

Derek se sentou no sofá em frente ao qual seu pai estava sentado e Stiles hesitou por um momento sem saber o que fazer antes de seguir para o mesmo sofá que Derek e deitar com a cabeça em seu colo. _Baby_.

O homem pareceu estar paralisado por alguns segundos, e Stiles o olhou confuso, vendo o olhar de quase pânico que ele havia trocado com seu pai, tenso do outro lado da sala. _Havia algo errado_.

Stiles se ergueu de um impulso e pegou o abajur, o empunhando como costumava empunhar o bastão de baseball que pegou da mãe de Scott tentando se defender uma vez. Ele apagou as luzes da sala e olhou pela fresta da cortina esperando ver aliens no jardim, mas o peso da mão de Derek em seu ombro o fez se voltar para a sala novamente, vendo seu pai o olhando assustado e triste.

- Está tudo bem, Stiles?

- Você não sente cheiro de nada estranho? – ele perguntou para Derek, que estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Não. Eu acho que está tudo bem. Scott está cuidando das coisas estranhas agora, lembra? Nós conversamos sobre isso.

- Sim. Mas ele está sem o Batman e o Superman, e as coisas estranhas sempre acham eles no final.

- Não se preocupe, baby, nós estamos disfarçados. Vê? Ninguém reconheceria o Batman sem sua capa preta e o Superman sem aquela roupa ridícula que você me fez vestir no seu aniversário. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby.

- Baby.

- Stiles? – Derek deu um passo para trás ao ouvir a palavra deixar os lábios do menino, mas não era para ser assim. Essa era a palavra que trazia para perto, não para longe.

_Baby_ não era perigoso. Stiles podia nomear alguns bebês perigosos, mas não assim, não dessa forma, não do jeito que Derek dizia. Aquilo era bom de um jeito que nada era até agora e Stiles gostava disso sem medo, sem precisar usar isso como arma em um futuro próximo.

Ele deu um passo em direção a Derek e deixou que sua cabeça pousasse em seu ombro, fechando os olhos. Ele estava cansado. Ele estava cansado há anos. Os dedos de Derek correram seus cabelos e ele sentiu o homem suspirar.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – ele pousou um beijo leve em sua testa – Vai ficar tudo bem, Stiles. – e aquela frase soava muito mais verdadeira quando Derek dizia do que quando ela só se repetia dentro de sua mente.

Dentro de sua mente era um lugar muito confuso agora. Em algum nível, Stiles sabia disso.

E por isso ele se abraçava ainda mais forte a Derek e repetia com ele "_tudo vai ficar bem, baby"_.

**FIM**

**NA: **A imagem que eu coloquei para ilustrar a fic não me pertence, eu achei buscando arts Sterek no Google, mas achei justo ilustrar a fic com ela porque foi ela quem me inspirou a escrever.

A fic é curtinha e simples, mas espero que gostem.

Espero comentários /o/


End file.
